


Playing Dirty

by DaemonGal



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, NO SHAME HERE, Rough Sex, Shameless oogling, Teasing, because Vergil's legs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/pseuds/DaemonGal
Summary: "Your attention was directed back at Vergil once more, as you rested your elbows on your knees and your chin in your hands. Your chest fluttered as he took a particular stance; the Yamato pulled back, one palm flat against the pommel, the other gripping the hilt as he spread his legs, fixing himself firmly to the spot.A deep growl left his throat as he did so, as he exhaled the air from his lungs before lunging forward with immense force. You whimpered slightly at the motion, crossing your legs to ease some of the discomfort starting to form between them."You were in trouble from causing a distraction during Vergil's training session, but your body screamed for him. You knew you had to start playing dirty to get what you wanted from him.





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningsparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningsparkle/gifts).

> Written as a request from La-Vita on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

“Ya know, my brother’s not a steak.” 

You heard Dante’s words but they didn’t quite register in your mind, your attention too fixated on the man in blue running drills with the Yamato. His strikes were precise and quick, trained and well-practised slashes cut through the air as your body all but trembled at the sight, eyes particularly focused on his legs as your head slowly tilted to the side. 

“And the longer you sit there drooling over him like he is, the more uncomfortable I get. So ya know, whenever you wanna stop, that’d be great.” 

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose in annoyance. You weren’t even sure when he’d appeared, interrupting the comfortable silence previously only broken by the sound of Vergil’s exerted grunts and the air whipping around his blade.

The condition for allowing you to stay and observe was always complete silence; you knew Dante being here wittering into your ear would only aggravate him and you really didn’t want his mood soured further as a result. It was late, and you didn’t want to end up on the couch tonight.

“What makes you think making you uncomfortable is going to stop me observing art in its finest form.” You spoke quietly, leaning back against the wall and folding your arms against your chest. “Maybe next time you decide to waltz through the hallways with your dick out, you think about my comfort eh?” You shook your head as he snorted at your retort.

“Now sit there quietly before I kick your ass.” After a moment, Dante huffed like a petulant child before slouching back, picking up a magazine he’d brought with him and planting it on his face.

“Whatever.”

Once the quiet returned, your gaze travelled back to your partner, your breath hitching as you realised he was still, posture tense as he glared your way. You held your arms up in submission before mouthing “sorry” across the room. 

He twisted his head away from you before drawing the Yamato and beginning his strikes once more. You slowly exhaled the breath that was caught in your chest, glaring at the man whose lips were upturned under the magazine and whose chest was shaking slightly with laughter.

Your attention was directed back at Vergil once more, as you rested your elbows on your knees and your chin in your hands. Your chest fluttered as he took a particular stance; the Yamato pulled back, one palm flat against the pommel, the other gripping the hilt as he spread his legs, fixing himself firmly to the spot. 

A deep growl left his throat as he did so, as he exhaled the air from his lungs before lunging forward with immense force. You whimpered slightly at the motion, crossing your legs to ease some of the discomfort starting to form between them. You heard Dante snort from beside you.

“God, you’re fucking shameless aren’t you.” 

Your reaction was instant, pulling your knife from your belt and striking towards his throat in one swift motion. As fast as you were able to act, Dante had lifted the magazine from his face and held it in front of himself as the knife struck clean through it, the tip stopping an inch from his throat, before he twisted it from your hold and held it away from you.

“Gotta be quicker than that, princess.” His shit eating grin pushed you over the edge as you leapt on him seeing red, hands reaching for his neck as he laughed mockingly below you at your efforts. 

“_Enough_!” Vergil’s voice cleaved through the air like cut glass as you scrambled to your feet, horror stricken. 

“I don’t know why you entertain this fool.” He raised the Yamato to Dante threateningly, but it only made him laugh harder in response.

“Ooh, that hurts, dear brother.” He summoned his sword into his hand and swung it over his shoulder. “How about you leave this to the grown-ups, princess? Wouldn’t want you getting hurt now, would we Verge?” 

You looked up to your partner to see a familiar blue glow in his eyes as he tilted his head upwards towards the stairs, motioning for you to leave. Your mouth opened to speak, but any words of defiance were swiftly bitten back; you knew better.

You hung your head, avoiding the gaze of either Sparda before making your way up to your room. 

“I’ll deal with you later.” Vergil’s words rung in your ears as your face flushed red, your legs carrying you faster away from them.

“Aww man, don’t encourage her Verge. Trust me, she doesn’t need it.” You quickly dashed to your room, out of earshot, slamming the door behind you, removing your clothes down to your underwear and putting on an old shirt before throwing yourself to the mattress, face first. 

You did your usual thing when the sibling rivalry broke out; you threw on your headphones and blasted your music, drowning out the sounds of fighting coming from downstairs.

You knew better than to try and get them to stop but it was much easier to stay ignorant to the amount of destruction they were causing; it’d all get repaired in the end anyway. You closed your eyes and allowed your mind to wander in an attempt to slow down your racing heartbeat.

***

You stirred to the feeling of your headphones being pulled from your head, a disgruntled mumble leaving your lips before your eyes caught sight of a familiar pair of legs next to your bed. 

You jolted yourself up, wiping away the thin trail of saliva that had trickled down your cheek in your sleep as discreetly as possible as Vergil lowered himself to the bed, quickly picking up his book from the bedside cabinet and opening it, all but ignoring your presence.

You looked over to him; his features were all still pristine, no signs of the earlier fight remaining on his skin. He lay in nothing more than his underwear, as was normal when he retreated to bed. You were never really sure how much Vergil slept through the night but you never questioned him, it was enough that he was willing to lay by your side as you slept and share in your company.

You shifted yourself so you were sat alongside him on the other side of the bed, hesitantly toying with your hands.

“H-hey Verge. About before; I-I’m sorry I-”

“Sorry you made a fool of yourself? Sorry you showed yourself up in front of my idiot brother? Sorry you disobeyed the very simple instructions I gave you?” His eyes never lifted from the pages as you nervously chewed on your lip under his scrutiny. 

“Yes, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have let him get to me like I did. He’s just so infuriating!” You spied a slight smirk against Vergil’s lips at the comment.

“And that my dear, is something that we will always agree on.” You hesitated again for a moment.

“So am I… okay staying here; tonight, I mean?” His gaze lifted from his book meeting yours as your heart skipped a beat in your chest. He hummed in consideration.

“Yes, I will allow it. However, I’m going to have to give you further tutoring on your strikes with your knife. You’re still too slow and far too easy to read. Your body is… too honest for its own good.” You inhaled a breath as his hand brushed against your thigh unexpectedly. 

“Don’t think I don’t notice how you watch me.” He placed his book to the side, grabbing your upper arm and pulling you towards him as his lips brushed your ear. “I could practically taste you from across the room.” His words went straight down your spine to your core, a needy whine developing in your throat.

He pushed you back into your previous position, hand leaving your arm to instead rest against your thigh. He picked up his book in his free hand and returned to reading as if completely unfazed.

“Alas, your behaviour does not warrant a reward from me. I suggest you get some rest; we will be rising early for a job tomorrow morning.” You threw your head back in frustration against the pillows; you would kill Dante for this later.

***

You laid there for a while longer, unable to get to sleep with your mind reeling through the evening’s events, all the images and words leaving you needy and wanting. You had turned onto your side to face him, his hand now resting against your hip, occasionally dipping lower towards your rear, or higher against your waist, tracing idle shapes with his fingers. 

He didn’t want you to ignore his presence, you realised; he was doing it deliberately. Your eyes remained fixated on his legs, stretched out in front of him as he sat up, leaning against the headboard. His ankles were crossed at the bottom of the bed, periodically switching over causing his muscles to ripple with movement.

You could never quite understand just how a person could display themselves as perfectly as Vergil could. No movement was ever wasted, every small motion always had a purpose and was always carried out with such finesse; even an action as slight as crossing his ankles. 

His legs were a work of art, in your opinion. The most skilful sculptors in all of history could have worked together to make him and still wouldn’t have made him as perfect as he was. 

“Do you not intend on getting any sleep, dear? If I am being a distraction, I can switch off the light; you need only ask.” You sighed, cursing his acute senses and observational ability. 

You needed to take action, or you weren’t getting any sleep. Your body was set on one thing, and one thing only and you’d be damned if you were going to leave yourself wanting.

You carefully took his wrist and guided the hand that was against your side up towards your breast in an attempt to egg him on.

“Verge… please? I said I’m sorry.” You edge closer to him, nuzzling your face into his side, cupping his hand around your breast before moving to stroke his chest, tracing each of his chiselled muscles gently. He wrapped his fingers around your nipple, rolling it teasingly between his fingers before tugging it roughly causing you to moan before quickly removing his hand.

“You think me so weak willed? I have made my position clear to you have I not?” You groaned before lifting yourself up on your elbows. You could sense the challenge in his voice; you knew fine well how much he enjoyed the hunt and how he enjoyed breaking you down. It just meant you would have to play dirty.

In a brief moment of bravery, you lifted yourself up, throwing your body so you were over Vergil, straddling his thighs beneath your own. You braced yourself, both hands against his hard chest before pulling yourself up towards his hips.

In response, he uncoupled his ankles, pushing his legs apart and forcing you to readjust yourself. You lifted one of your legs and placed it between his, quickly clamping your thighs around one of his, locking yourself in place. 

He lifted the leg from the bed in an attempt to buck you off. You felt his muscles tense against you as he pressed himself directly towards your core, a needy moan leaving your lips against your will at the pressure. Vergil stopped his movements immediately, his fingers twitching against his book ever so slightly, before lowering it back to its original position.

A mischievous grin spread up your cheeks as you rolled your hips experimentally, hands moving to grip his hips for purchase. The pressure felt incredible, your core already throbbing with need as you continued to press against him, hips rolling at a quickly increasing pace as you rutted shamelessly against him.

You decided to put on a show, discarding your shirt and letting the moans flow freely as you ground your still clothed clit against his thigh repeatedly. You felt his leg jerk beneath you, pressing up into you ever so slightly as your breaths came out heavy, smile spreading on your face as you watched his chest rise and fall at an increased pace with every noise that left your lips. 

“Come on, Verge. It’s not like you to let me have all the fun. Just fuck me; pin me down and claim me. You know you want to.”

He refused to lower his book to meet your gaze, but you could see his hands twitching against the cover. You raised your hands higher, gripping onto his sides, digging in your nails as you continued to ride against him, the prominent bulge in his pants giving away his lack of reaction. You knew it was only a matter of time before he broke, and you knew that when he did, it would be glorious.

Your vocalizations were becoming louder and more erratic as you began to chase your peak, glancing down at the trembling, muscular leg beneath you as you ground yourself into it.

“Ahh, fuck- Verge!” Just as you were about to fall over the edge, he moved faster than you were able to register. 

Within seconds, the book was thrown to the ground and you were thrown onto your side, a hand against your neck, pushing one side of your face into the mattress and pinning you to the bed. He tore your pants from your body and leaned his face down next to yours.

“Be careful what you wish for my dear, or one day,” he pressed his cock into you in one quick, harsh thrust, stealing the breath from your lungs, “you may bite off more than you can chew.”

One hand remained against your neck, his other raising one of your thighs higher, practically pushing it against your chest, leaning his weight against it and spreading you more open for him. 

His thrusts were violent and harsh, each one moving your entire body with the impact; it was everything you had hoped for. The bed creaked loudly with each of his movements, hoarse whines leaving your throat as his pace slowly quickened, pushing you mercilessly back towards your peak. 

You could feel his breath against your cheek, his deep grunts as he pressed himself into you deeper and deeper with each strong push of his hips, hitting flush against your ass each time. 

“Holy shit- ahhh- yes, like that just –ahh- like that Verge. Claim me, make me yours- ahh shit!” He became almost animalistic, growling from the depths of his chest at your words, as if awakening something primal inside of him. The hand on your thigh lifted momentarily as he grazed his nails down the skin, leaving burning lines in its wake, before returning to grip it bruisingly tight

The hand on your neck tightened, just barely pressing against your windpipe, the sensation making you gasp, your knuckles white from gripping the bedsheets. His thrusts became shallower, pushing into you as far as he could, quicker and quicker with each passing second. The growling stopped for a moment as he spoke with a distorted voice against your ear. 

“_Mine_.” 

The word toppled you over the edge. You screamed drily, panting heavily and body spasming against the sensations as your orgasm washed over you like a tidal wave. Your walls twitched against the continuing thrusts as Vergil chanted his ownership into your ear before stilling within you, another growl reverberating through his chest as you felt his body convulse against yours, his seed spilling into you.

He pulled himself from you moments later, hands releasing you from their grip as your body all but melted into the mattress, taking deep breaths in an attempt to recover from your lightheadedness. You glanced up to see Vergil sitting at the edge of the bed, legs hanging over as he held his hands together, taking deep breaths as if to calm himself.

You caught a glance of your thigh and gasped when you saw red. There were small perforations in your skin that had pierced enough to draw blood and red scratch marks up your thighs, wide enough for you to know they weren’t made by human hands. You swallowed before speaking.

“Vergil… are you ok? You didn’t hurt me you know. I didn’t even-”

“But I could have.” He interrupted. “I was close to losing control on you there.” He paused taking in another deep breath before turning to face you, a foreign look of concern written all over his face under the stray locks of hair that had fallen against his sweat soaked brow. 

“You have no idea how much I have to hold back when it comes to you, my dear. I’m finding it more and more… difficult with each passing night we spend together. I do not… wish to hurt you.” You took his hand in your own and pressed it to your face, nuzzling it gently.

“Honestly, I’m ok; and I’m sorry I teased you like that. I should have known better. Maybe from now on we should… be more open with each other. I didn’t know it was so difficult for you. I don’t want you to struggle in silence, but I also understand that it’s hard for you to talk to me about it. I’ll wait as long as it takes just please don’t… shoulder it all yourself.”

Vergil’s hand twitched against your cheek as he turned away from you, unable to meet your gaze. You smiled, knowing your words may have reached him a little, before lying down in bed, switching the light off and gently pulling him along with you. 

You caught a glimpse of the blue glow in his eyes just before it faded completely as you laid against his chest. His heart was still racing, muscles still tense. 

A memory flashed through your mind as you quietly began to hum a tune that you’d learnt from Dante, one he said their mother used to sing them, hesitating slightly as you felt his chest jump with a quick intake of breath.

A slight squeeze of your hand was all the validation you needed to continue, as you felt him slowly relax into you, and his heart slow to a steady pace. His grip on your hand loosened as his breaths became slower and deeper, indicating he had likely fallen asleep.

“Beautiful.” Your eyes widened as he started to snore very lightly, the word causing a lump to develop in your throat. You closed your eyes and pressed your body close to his, the soft sounds of his resting mind lulling you to sleep, as you allowed the moment of calm and tranquillity to overtake you.


End file.
